Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detection instrument for a hospital, in particular to a full-automatic feces analyzer.
Description of Related Arts
Human feces is a mixture consisting of undigested food, food residues which are digested but not absorbed, secretions of a digestive system, exuviations of digestive tract mucosa, microorganisms, parasites and the like. By detecting the human feces, information about digestive system functions, pathological change, microorganism and parasite infection and the like of a detected person can be obtained. Thus, feces detection (including physical detection and chemical detection) is one of three major conventional detections made by the hospital to patients. At present, feces detection in the hospital is usually manual detection and mainly depends on the skill level and personal experience of laboratory physicians. As a result, a certain influence is caused to examination results and actual situations of detection cannot be very well reflected. In addition, during detection, it is very insanitary.
In order to solve the problem, a Chinese invention patent CN101487845B discloses an automatic detector for a feces sample, which comprises an automatic controller; a sample box for containing a feces sample; a dilution device for adding quantitative diluent into the feces sample; a stirring and blending device for uniformly stirring the diluted feces sample; a detection unit used for detecting the feces sample and comprising a physical detection unit and a chemical detection unit, wherein the physical detection unit comprises a counting cell, the chemical detection unit comprises a chemical detection chamber; and a sample sucking and cleaning device. The automatic detector of a feces sample can automatically perform quantitative dilution, stirring and blending, sample sucking and detection and cleaning, decrease links of contact with an external environment and reduce pollution to the environment and the laboratory. However, since it performs chemical detection on the feces sample through the chemical detection chamber only, the chemical detection cost is comparatively high, an operator is still needed for observation, judgment and reading, the efficiency is very low, and it does not facilitate detection to a plurality of feces samples or multi-item chemical detection to a feces sample.